Ladies First
|Nächste= }} Ladies First ist die elfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Tina beschließt, dass dieses Jahr ein Sadie Hawkins-Ball an der McKinley stattfinden soll, was heißt, dass nicht, wie üblich die Jungs, sondern die Mädels zum Tanz einladen, weshalb beide Seiten vor einer möglichen Absage nervös sind. Finn wird von Coach Beiste dazu ermutigt, den Glee Club dort Spaß lassen zu haben und zu performen. Währenddessen beginnt Kurts erste Woche an der NYADA und er befolgt Rachels Vorschlag, jemand anderen zu sehen, weshalb er sich seinem Interesse an dem Captain des dortigen Glee Clubs, Adam Crawford, hingibt. Sam hat mittlerweile die Vermutung, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben und sucht nach Beweisen. Handlung Sam hat beschlossthumb|left|200px|Tina schlägt den Sadie Hawkins-Tanz voren zu beweisen, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben. Er erzählt Blaine von seiner Theorie doch diesem ist nicht Wohl dabei. Bei der Schülerratsversammlung schlägt Tina vor einen Sadie-Hawinks-Tanz zu veranstalten bei dem die Mädchen die Jungen einladen sollen, man sieht eine Rückblende zum Too Young to be Bitter Club, der solch einen Tanz befürwortet hat.thumb|200px|Kurt sieht nach, welche Clubs es an der NYADA gibt Kurt begreift langsam, dass die Cliquenbildung an der NYADA schlimmer ist als an seiner Highschool. Da Rachel viel mit Brody unternimmt und somit keine Zeit für ihn hat, muss Kurt sich neue Aufgaben suchen uns lernt so die Adams Apples, den Glee Club der NYADA kennen. thumb|left|200px|Finn holt sich Rat bei Coach BeisteFinn hat Probleme die Glee Kids nach der Niederlage bei den Sectionals wieder zu motivieren. Shannon schlägt vor das das die Kids sich gegenseitig zum Tanz einladen sollen, als sie eine Studentin war hat es sie motiviert mit Football anzufangen. Finn gibt bekannt das die Mädchen einen Song für den Jungen, welchen sie fragen wollen, zu singen bei dem es auch um diese Person gehen soll.thumb|200px|Baby Got Back Rachel warnt Kurt das, dass Verbinden Show-Chor sozial und Karriere-Selbstmord an der NYADA wäre und das sein Schicksal auf prallt Kurt mit dem Gründer der Gruppe, Adam, zusammen der ihn zu einer Probe einlädt. Kurt geht mit und sieht sich die Perforamce zu Baby Got Back an. Tina macht den Anfang und performt vor der Gruppe I Don't Know How to thumb|left|200px|I Don't Know How to Love HimLove Him, bei der Performance sind die anderen Kids ziemlich verwirrt da Tina die ganze Zeit über Blaine anschaut am Ende fragt sie Blaine ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen möchte doch dieser verneint. Brittany bemerkt wie Marley Jake die ganze Zeit beobachtet und ermutigt sie ihn zu fragen in thumb|200px|Tell Himdem sie mit ihr zusammen Tell Him performt. Nach der Performance platzt die Frage aus Marley herraus und Jake sagt Ja genauso wie Sam der von Brittany gefragt wird. Kitty schlägt Jake vor Marley abzuservieren da sie nicht so ein Mädchen ist das seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse befriedigen kann, während sie bereit ist, ihren christlichen Glauben beiseite zu legen und sich an zu bieten. thumb|left|200px|Tina überredet Blaine, als Freunde zum Sadie Hawkins zu gehen Tina entschuldigt sich bei Blaine und hofft auch auf seine, da es eine Demütigung für sie war, dass er vor den anderen "nein" gesagt hat. Sie glaubt das seine Antwort auf ein schlechtes Erlebniss herrührt, da er mal auf einem Sadie Hawkins Tanz zusammen geschlagen wurde. Blaine sagt ihr aber das der wahre Grund Sam ist. Sie macht ihm den Vorschlag zusammen zum Tanz zugehen, als Freunde.thumb|200px|Puck konfrontiert Kitty Jake gibt zu das er der Versuchung von Kitty erliegen könnte doch Puck macht ihm klar das wenn er etwas richtiges mit Marley aufbauen möchte, Kitty links liegen lassen sollte. Puck verspricht mit Kitty zu reden und ihr zu sagen das sie ihn in ruhe lassen soll. Kitty gibt zu das sie nichts von Jake will sondern einfach ein heißes Mädchen ist was bekommt was es will. Sie sagt das sie aber dann jetzt einen Mann braucht der ihr den Sadie Hawkins Tanz erträglicher macht und das kann nur ein richtiger Puckerman. Kurt beginnt sich für Adam zu interessieren und gibt Rachel gegenüber zu, dass er sich von dessen Komplimenten geschmeichelt fühlt. Sie ermuntert ihn sich mit Adam zu verabreden. thumb|left|200px|No Scrubs Beim Tanz performt Artie zusammen mit den anderen Glee Jungs No Scrubs. Marley und Jake tanzen zusammen und sie sagt ihm das wenn er treu ist sie etwas großes zusammen schaffen können. Beiste tritt zu den Mädchen, welche kein Date haben und macht ihnen klar das sie für ihr Glück selber verantwortlich sind und das sie einen Jungen auffordern sollen. Daraufhin gehen Lauren und Sugar zu Joe und Artie und bitten um den nächsten Tanz. Währenddessen fragt Kurt in der NYADA Adam nach einem Treffen und bekommt eine Zusage von ihm. Blaine und Tina amüsieren sich auf dem Ball doch als Sam ihn zu einer geheimen Mission ethumb|200px|Locked Out of Heavenntführt, bleibt sie ziemlich traurig zurück. Während die New Directions-Mädchen Locked Out of Heaven performen unterhalten sich Kitty und Puck auf dem Ball darüber das sie ein Date auf dem Parkplatz fortführen sollten. Blaine und Sam treffen sich mit Finn im Umkleideraum, um ihm zu beweisen, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben. Er hat ein Video von Hunter, der dabei gefilmt wurde wie er ithumb|left|200px|Blaine und Sam zeigen Finn ihre Beweisen einem Café ausgerastet ist. Sam sagt, dass die Warbler Aufputschmittel genommen haben um besser zu performen. Finn macht ihm klar das er keine richtigen Beweise hat und sie somit nichts gegen die Warbler ausrichten können, doch dann stellen Sam und Blaine Finn einen Jungen vor, Trent. Trent gibt zu das Hunter die Warbler dazugebracht hat sich etwas spritzen zu lassen, er selber es aber nicht wollte. Da er damals zusammen mit Blaine an die Dalton gewechselt ist und sich seiner alten Schule so verbundthumb|200px|Rachel schlägt Brody vor, bei ihr einzuziehenen fühlt, konnte er nicht mit ansehen das etwas so ungerechtes geschieht. Rachel wartet auf Brody, da sie ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Als er endlich eintrifft, erklärt er ihr, dass sein Zug Verspätung hatte, doch sie will ihm klar machen, dass thumb|left|200px|Der Too Young to be Bitter Club wird aufgelöstes so nicht weiter gehen kann. Er sagt ihr, wie tief seine Gefühle für sie sind und dass er sich eine Wohnung in der Nähe suchen will, woraufhin sie ihm vorschlägt, bei ihr einzuziehen. Zum Schluss trifft sich der Too Young to be Bitter Club nocheinmal und beschliessen den Club aufzulösen, da ihre Jagd nach Jungs, dank Tina, erfolgreich war. Tina sagt am Ende noch, dass sie in Blaine die Liebe ihrers Lebens gefunden hat. Verwendete Musik *'I Don't Know How to Love Him' aus Jesus Christ Superstar, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'Baby Got Back' von Jonathan Coulton, gesungen von Adams Apples *'Tell Him' von The Exciters, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *'No Scrubs' von TLC, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Locked Out of Heaven' von Bruno Mars, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *'I Only Have Eyes For You' von The Flamingos, gesungen von Ryder Lynn mit Artie Abrams, Joe Hart und Unique Adams Hintergrundmusik *'Changing Colours' von Paper Crows *'Girl I Got a Thing' von Ian Axel *'Alive and Kicking' von Simple Minds *'The 305 (HOP version)' von Rae Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Alex Newell' als Wade "Unique" Adams *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Nolan Gerard Funk' als Hunter Clarington *'Oliver Kieran-Jones' als Adam Crawford *'Ryan Heinke' als Stoner Brett *'Pamela Chan' als Dottie Kazatori *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Michelle Defraites' als Mädchen *'Jennifer Foster' als Apple #1 *'Nelson Vaamanaia Toilolo' als Apple #2 *'Clarke Moore' als Apple #3 *'Adam Dingeman '''als Apple #4 *'John Paul Batista''' als Apple #5 *'Eric Sequeira' als Apple #6 *'Steve Trzaska '''als Apple #7 *'Joey Richter''' als Apple #8 *'Tessa Netting' als Apple #9 *'Jessica Edmonds' als Apple #10 *'May Miyata' als Apple #11 Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Harry Shum Jr. '''als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Folge hatte 6.79 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika. *Joey Richter ist nach Darren Criss das zweite StarKid-Mitglied, das in Glee auftritt. Privat sind die beiden beste Freunde. *Das ist das zweite Mal, das in einer Folge keine Szene im Chorraum spielt. Das erste Mal war in 'Love Side Story. *Das ist das erste Mal seit '''Das Maria-Duell, das Lauren erscheint. *In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! sagt Kurt Rachel, dass er und Blaine wie ein "berühmtes altes Ehepaar, wie Paul Newman und Joanne Woodward" sind. In dieser Folge meint Adam, dass Kurt wie ein junger Paul Newman aussieht. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sams Antwort auf Brittanys Angebot, mit ihr auf den Tanz zu gehen, ist eine Imitation von Yoda, einem Charakter aus "Star Wars". *In der Szene in den Umkleideräumen, erwähnt Trent Blaine, Finn und Sam gegenüber Brutus und Cassius, was eine Referenz auf das Stück Julius Caesar von William Shakespeare ist. Fehler *Lauren sagt dem Too Young to be Bitter-Club, dass sie durch den Sadie Hawkins-Tanz die Stärke fand, sich für ein Ringer-Stipendium an der Harvard zu bewerben. Ivy League Schulen bieten noch Sport-Stipendien an. *Trotz dessen, dass Lauren im Too Young To Be Bitter-Club ist, kandidierte sie in der zweiten Staffel für die Wahl zur Junior Abschlussballkönigin, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie nie ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4